


down to ride till the happy end

by dryadfiona



Series: tell me when you need me [5]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: They get a wedding invitation in the mail.
Relationships: Kate Marsh/Dana Ward, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: tell me when you need me [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	down to ride till the happy end

Four years, a different city, three apartments, and lots of date nights later, the three of them have a system going.

None of them like doing the dishes, so they all do their own. Max and Chloe are bad at taking care of the houseplants, so Rachel guards the watering can like a dragon guarding her hoard. Chloe and Rachel are bad at organizing the bookshelves, so Max does that. Max and Rachel are _awful_ at cooking, so Chloe ends up making dinner more nights than not. All of them hate dealing with the mail, so they take turns.

It's Rachel's turn, and she's sorting through bills and junk mail and more bills until she finds a handwritten envelope to their house. She thinks she recognizes Kate's handwriting, as sweet as the woman herself. Ignoring the bills for now, though she's sure Chloe's gonna ream her for it later, she goes to sit on their comfy, beat-up couch and read it.

Inside is a pink, floral invitation that reads _Together with their families, Katherine Marsh and Dana Ward request the honor of your presence at their wedding--_

Rachel immediately pulls out her phone and calls Chloe.

"Hey, Rachel," Chloe says after three rings. "Are you okay? I'm at work."

Sure enough, Rachel can hear the clangs of metal in the background. Chloe's job in Portland keeps her way busier than her job in Arcadia Bay, but she loves it--the old cars, the lack of Prescotts.

"Yeah, but! Kate and Dana are getting married!"

"Shit, really? Good for those crazy kids."

Chloe's tone is a little distant, and Rachel's about to worry until she hears the distinct _sploosh_ of someone accidentally spilling a bunch of oil on the floor and/or the people around them.

"Goddamnit, Jake," Chloe groans. "Well, we're definitely going, but I gotta go deal with this. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Rachel says. "Love you, baby."

"Sap," Chloe says gruffly, the way she does whenever Rachel calls her a pet name when she's at work. "Love you too."

The call ends, and Rachel immediately calls Max.

Max picks up much faster--but then again, working in a gallery gives her way more downtime than working as a mechanic. "Hey, Rachel! What's up? Oh, did we have lunch planned? Shit, I'm sorry, let me wrap up--"

"No, you're fine, Max!" Rachel says. "I have news."

"What news?" Max asks, suspicious. "Did you buy more new furniture?"

"Please. You know my next gig isn't until the weekend. No, Kate and Dana are getting married!"

"Oh! I actually just found out, I was gonna call you during my lunch break!" Max says.

"Oh," Rachel says, a little bummed that she didn't get to share the news with Max. "Wait, how'd you find out?"

"Kate asked me to be her maid of honor," Max says shyly. "Like, just now."

"Aw, Max! That's awesome!" Rachel cheers over the phone, and their crotchety old upstairs neighbors hit the floor until she quiets down. "I'm so happy for you. You said yes, right?"

"Of course I did," Max says. 

"Good," Rachel says happily. "You're gonna have to dance with Juliet, you know? She's definitely gonna be Dana's maid of honor."

"She's gonna ask me so many questions about you," Max says with dawning horror. Rachel snickers. "You have to start posting more than vague selfies on your Instagram."

"Absolutely not," Rachel says. "I'm going for a Laura Palmer-but-she-lived vibe."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Max says. "But also, we should rewatch Twin Peaks sometime."

"Yes! You're such a Donna."

"You say that because you wanted them to make out," Max says knowingly.

"What, you didn't?" Rachel says, offended. "But also the--fuck, what was their name? The punk kid and the girl who killed her shitty ex."

"That's 'cause you see you and Chloe in them," Max says.

"If you can't wildly project on old TV shows, you're not thriving," Rachel says. "I'll let you go, I'm sure your boss is glaring at you right now."

"Um," Max says, which means Rachel's right. "Talk to you later!"

"Okay," Rachel says into the phone with an obnoxious kiss sound into the microphone. Max hangs up.

Rachel finishes reading the invitation, including Dana's little handwritten note: _don't worry, you guys get a plus-two <3_. She says that they're coming, that they'll need two vegetarian options and one chicken, and gets back to her day off.

If that means shopping for bridesmaid dresses for hours, well, then that's her business. 


End file.
